1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for managing processes in an image forming apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP). It also relates to image forming apparatus, managing apparatus, terminal apparatus, methods of managing image forming apparatus, and image forming programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become common in corporations and other organizations to connect an image forming apparatus (including an MFP having the functions of a FAX machine, a scanner, a copier, etc.) to multiple computer terminals via a network so that the image forming apparatus can be shared. In such an environment, it is necessary to maintain the confidentiality of image data handled over the network. Further, since the image forming apparatus is shared by multiple users, there is a need to improve the efficiency of its use.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-222141 discloses an invention directed to a network scanner apparatus comprising an address information storage unit in which address information is set or registered, the address information being associated with individual addresses to which data is distributed via a network. The address information comprises at least a user name, a password, distribution information, and information about other addresses that a user at a particular address can access. User authentication is performed based on a pair of a user name and a password stored in the address information storage unit, and access is granted only to a successfully authenticated user.
However, in this technology, when the image data of a scanned manuscript is transferred to a terminal at a particular address, the image data could be viewed by unintended persons if the terminal is shared by plural users.
Furthermore, in the technology of the aforementioned publication, use of the network scanner device is allowed to any user who has been authenticated. If such technology is applied to the latest image forming apparatus having the functions of a FAX machine, a copier, and so on as well as a scanner, the image forming apparatus could potentially be used for unintended purposes.